Valentine Sweets
by addagirl
Summary: if you're an S+S hater, be ware... goop... sick, waffy, lovely goop... such fun ^.^ any reviews (even flames) are welcome! (Now updated with "Easy Read" format... lemme know if it's any easier to read, kay?)


Note: The opening is a little… risqué (^.^), so if you don't like mushy, just skip ahead to the quasi-plot at the first ~~~ thing… (Review! Please!?)  
  
Valentine Sweets  
  
  
Sakura was with her usual group of friends, standing at the back of the class, talking about the new clothes they'd bought together on their perennial shopping spree.  
  
"Takashi and I were in my favorite store, and then I saw it! The most kawaii sweater in the WORLD! And Takashi bought it for me! Look, here it is, right here! Isn't it kawaii!?!?!" Sakura had been slightly spaced out, but she snapped back to reality when she heard her classmates, exclaiming,  
  
"OH my GOODNESS!"  
  
"Chiharu, I am SO jealous!"  
  
"Yeah, me too!"  
  
Sakura said, in her usual flattering way, "Gee, Chiharu, that really is c--!?"  
  
She was cut off by lips, sweet, gentle lips, pressed against hers. 'Mmmm… only Syaoran could kiss like this…'  
  
"Ooooooooo!"   
  
She could hear her classmates, but she ignored them, thinking only of the kiss. She could feel the heat pooling in every area that their bodies met, her skin gently pressing against his, their shapes locked together in perfect balance. She closed her eyes, softly placing her arms around him, one hand feeling his silky hair, the other around his neck. She felt his hands on her hips as he bent her back and suddenly swung her to the right, bending on one knee, lying her across the other, supporting her with his strong arms.  
  
'This is SUCH a moment! Oh hohohoho, I'm so glad I brought my camera ^.^ They've shown affection before, but THIS is the queen mother! I think I'll call it "Kisses for breakfast"… no, "Unabashed Lovers"! That's perfect! Oh hohohoho!' Tomoyo's thoughts wandered in this direction as she recorded her best friends. 'If only they were wearing the costumes that I made' (geez, Tomoyo, don't you ever stop? ^.^)  
  
Mean while, Sakura and Syaoran brought their kiss to a close, looking into each other's eyes, smiling. Suddenly, they could hear clapping and hooting all around them, as they both realized that they were in class. They both flushed slightly, Sakura smiling coyly at Syaoran. He smiled back, looking down at her across his bent leg.  
  
"My lady," he said, lifting her up and placing her on her feet, eyes smiling into hers as her knees finally gave way and she slowly sank toward the tiled floor. His smile widened as he put his arms around her, hugging her to keep her upright, her face mere inches from his. (Syao-chan is just so smiley today!)  
  
'I think they're gonna kiss again,' thought Naoko, merrily giggling with the rest of the girls in the class, waiting to see the event.  
  
Instead of kissing Sakura, Syaoran stood her up, got on one knee again and took one of Sakura's hands. He bowed his head and kissed the back of it, his lips brushing the soft skin there. He held her hand for a bit longer before he released it, letting it fall to her side gently, and stood up.  
  
Syaoran had grown in 6 years. He was tall, strongly built. Sakura had grown also, but her and Syaoran's heights complimented each other's. Sakura jumped up slightly, hugging Syaoran tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, and draping her arms about his neck. In response Syaoran lifted her up and put her legs across his as he sat on the corner of a desk, one leg on a chair so that Sakura's bottom wouldn't be sore from sitting at an awkward angle (Aww, he's so thoughtful!). Sakura still had her arms around his neck, so he put one arm around her waist and linked it with the other, making a protective ring around her.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and listened to the conversation as it began to pick up again. Syaoran unlinked his hands and brought one in closer to Sakura, pushing her up off the desk and closer to him until his thighs supported her entire upper body, her legs dangling over the side of the table. With his free hand, he reached up and entwined Sakura's fingers with his own, pulling her hand down and placing it over her legs where they crossed his.  
  
They sat like that for a time, listening to the girls rattle on about who bought what, from where, where they would wear it, etc.  
  
Sakura giggled quietly as Syaoran's lips brushed her ear. He whispered something with his pleasantly low voice, Sakura straining to hear.   
  
"…It's Valentine's tomorrow…" He said.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered back.  
  
"Sooo…"  
  
"So…?  
  
"So would you like to meet me at my apartment tomorrow? Candlelit dinner, moon light rendezvous?" He asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she agreed, the sun reflecting off of her smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked home in a daze. When she got to her door, fumbling open the lock, she abruptly dashed upstairs, dropped all her books, and called her best friend.  
  
"Hello? Sakura?" answered her friend.  
  
"Tomoyooooo! What am I gonna do!?! I'm supposed to have dinner with Li tomorrow!"  
  
"And this is a problem…. how?" questioned Tomoyo, teasing Sakura about her predicament.  
  
"I don't know what to WEAR!" Exclaimed Sakura  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man, Eriol, I do NOT know what to wear! I'm supposed to meet Sakura HERE, TOMORROW, in THIS mess of an apartment, and I don't even have anything to WEAR! What am I gonna do!?!?"  
  
Eriol, sitting across the table from Li, sipping tea, chuckled in response. "Li, don't stress it, man. I'm sure whatever you wear will be kawaii for Sakura." He smiled.  
  
Syaoran lifted his head from his hands and stared at Eriol vacantly. Eriol stopped smiling as he saw Li's face change with the dawning of Idea. 'Uh oh, I knew I shouldn't have come here…' "So…. What are you planning?" Eriol questioned, timidly.  
  
"My dear friend, I think you mean 'What are WE planning…" This was accompanied by Syaoran aiming a mischievous grin at Eriol, and Eriol choking on his tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No. No, Tomoyo, I will NOT wear this. NO!" Sakura was wearing a yellow, heart shaped dress, with hearts dangling all over it. It actually would be cute. 'If not for all these damned hearts! AND it HAD to be yellow! Geez, Tomoyo, are you trying to make me a laughing stalk? NO ONE wears yellow on Valentine's Day!'  
  
"Hehehe, sure you could wear it, Sakura!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet Li would love ANYTHING as long as it was on you!"  
  
"Or off you!"  
  
"Hehehe!"  
  
Sakura turned a deep crimson and glared at everyone.  
  
"Li and I do NOT do that kind of thing!"  
  
"Sure, Sakura, it's none of our business what you and Li do behind closed   
doors!"  
  
"Hehehe!  
  
Sakura's gaze finally rounded on Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo had invited the rest of the gang to help in what she fondly called "Sakura's Dress Dilemma".  
  
Sakura was trying to wriggle her way out of the dress, looking disgruntled, when Chiharu said,  
  
"Okay, Sakura, you've had about enough torture today. Come on, girls, we're headed to the mall. You guys go ahead, even you, Tomoyo, I'll help Sakura." They heeded her instructions and, once Chiharu had helped Sakura out of the dress, there was only the two of them.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yes, Chiharu?"  
  
"If you're ever in any kind of trouble, you know that your friends are here for you, right?"  
  
Sakura was touched deeply by this, coming out of nowhere-- out of Chiharu! Chiharu blushed a little at Sakura's expression, but instead of crying, Sakura just nodded and smiled. Later, while they walked down the stairs of Tomoyo's house, Sakura replied.  
  
"Chiharu?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Now it was Chiharu's turn to smile and nod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Banana Republic?! What the hell kinda name is that!?!?! Why would ANYONE want clothing made by a republican place associated with bananas?!?! Geez, Eriol, what're you trying to do to me!?!?!" Syaoran was dressed in an… interesting brown shirt and black slacks. The store actually did have some really nice clothes, but Syaoran was too nervous to realize that.  
  
Eriol, flustered, said "Well, it's either this or go naked! There's just no pleasing you, is there, Syaoran!" Eriol had been with Li since they left his apartment, right after school. They had just zoomed out of the high school in Li's car, sat in his house for tea and, then zoomed right back out to the Gold Coast Mall. Eriol had been treading around the mall with Li for hours, while Li was none too appreciative.  
  
Li decided not to argue anymore and just walked out of the Banana Republic. He traveled for a while longer, walking so fast he nearly passed by his dream store… Syaoran stopped dead when he saw the place, and the clothes they had…  
  
He and Eriol walked in and a few minutes later walked out, Li nearly in tears over his fabulous find.  
  
"Man, that sure does look sharp, Li," Eriol grudgingly admitted. And it was true; Syaoran had impeccable taste, and though he didn't admit it, he often went shopping on the weekends. (~Adda being choked~ Li: "Shut up! They don't need to know that! JEEZ!)  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked out of the Mall, Syaoran almost singing, Eriol trying to look like he hadn't caught a ride with Li.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHH! Get away! Shoo! Shoo! NO! Please, no!" Sakura was screaming for her friends to stop the assault on her face; Tomoyo just happened to have the perfect dress for her, a beautiful, soft pink, thin strapped gown, meticulously accentuated with shiny pink lacing around the hem and other carefully articulated spots. The lacing depicted perfect little Nadeshiko flowers and Cherry Blossoms. The straps were so thin that the dress looked like it hung around Sakura, enfolding her.  
  
While Tomoyo's "Back up" dress had been really helpful, her friends were trying to smother her in layers of make up… at the "Try Me" table of the 'Beautify You' in the Gold Coast Mall.  
  
The layers of lipstick that Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu all tried to apply at the same time muffled Sakura's cries for help. She was already blinded by the pound or so of foundation on her face.  
  
Meanwhile; Tomoyo changed positions, turned the flash on, off, half-flashed, motion stopped, fast action-ed, high color-ed, and zoomed in and out while taking pictures of the "glorious moment". Tomoyo was enjoying herself immensely, to Sakura's detriment.  
  
"Uh… you guys," said Rika, "I can't find an eyebrow! Sakura, where are your eyebrows!?!?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," stated Naoko. "Just pencil some on. And be sure to make them real thick, so they'll show up." Naoko grinned evilly.  
  
"Uhmm… Guys? Guys?" Chiharu was trying to stop the chaos; the flashes of Tomoyo's camera were melting Sakura's make up. "What's that blue spot?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look, right there." She pointed.  
  
"Oh, well, we'll just cover it up… MAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Seriously, you guys, I don't think Sakura can breath under all that!"  
  
"Mmmm! Mffmf! Mmphmhmhmmmhmhm! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!"  
  
"Hey, what's that noise?"  
  
Tomoyo suddenly stopped snapping photos and rushed over to Sakura, a scraping… thingy in her hands. She hurriedly began to scrape through the layers of make up on Sakura's face. Chiharu caught on quickly and helped out, ignoring Rika and Naoko.  
  
"Hey! That took a long time to get on! What're you doing!"  
  
"Yeah! STOP IT! STOOOP!"  
  
"Don't you get it? Sakura's suffocating!"  
  
This drew a panicked silence from the two. They grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and a make up foaming cloth, waiting for the others to finish chipping away the make up.  
  
Their efforts were in vain. As soon as she could breath, Sakura hopped up out of the chair and ran, dodging through the denizens of the mall, ignoring her friends calling behind her.  
  
'Oh, Kami-sama, Buddha, anybody up there, please, don't let them find me! PLEASE! Oh, Kami-sama, oh Buddha…' Sakura continued praying this way for around 15 minutes, crouching in a bathroom stall. When she was sure she had lost her "friends", she came out and tried to wash her face… Only to find that her friends had used the waterproof foundation; it just smeared and looked… nasty.  
  
'Oh, great. I'm sure Li would have loved me from the start if he'd first seen me like this,' Sakura thought. You could practically hear the sarcasm oozing out of her thoughts. Sakura wandered the mall with her head down, until she accidentally walked into someone-- the shop owner of Le Boutique Gothica. Sakura looked up from the woman's nametag suddenly, and was met with quite an unexpected sight: The place looked cozy; it had comfortable little couches, armchairs, and standing chairs placed throughout the room. It was strange; on the outside the place looked cold and sterile, even more so than 'Beautify You'. She was a little scared. Sakura thought that the people there would give her dirty looks, as if they were better than she was, just like the people in the other store. What Sakura saw written on these faces was… laugh lines that somehow made people more beautiful, as opposed to making them look old. There were quiet conversations all over the room and, as she looked more closely, there were people giving her knowing looks and sympathetic nods. Sakura wondered why, then suddenly remembered… she looked like her face was melted!  
  
"Hello, dear, how can I help you?" Asked the woman, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. She was a young lady, with kind eyes and a generous mouth, made for laughter. She smiled, revealing white teeth, offsetting the clear gray of her eyes.  
  
"You know, girlie, you got some real beautiful eyes there." She paused for a moment, then continued. "Not to be rude, but… you want a make over?"  
  
She must have misunderstood Sakura's expression, for next she said,  
  
"Oh, I'm not saying you're not pretty already, but… oh…" she changed tactics: "Say, girlie, you got a boyfriend?" The owner smiled.  
  
Sakura flushed, her eyes becoming starry. "Yeah…" came a breathless reply.  
  
The woman chuckled. "How bout we get you all prettied up for tomorrow? It'd be real fun, and you could take home a few products… free of charge?" She let Sakura think a moment. "The make over would be free, too."  
  
Sakura was brought nearly to tears by the woman's kindness.  
  
"Okay… uh… Yes… Please?"  
  
The woman simply laughed and ushered Sakura to a comfortable looking "beauty chair".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ERIOOOOOL! ERIOL, C'MERE! ERIOL!" Syaoran was screaming, gesticulating frantically. Eriol, covering his ears, briskly walked to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my g… Good Lord, Syaoran, what happened!?!" Eriol laughed.  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol, then turned back to the bathroom mirror, frowning. His hair was poofed out all over the place! Apparently he had had an argument with the blow dryer… and lost.  
  
Eriol tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Syaoran… you need hehehehehaahahaha! Help! AHHHHAHAHAHA!" Eriol just couldn't contain his mirth! "I'm so-ahahharry, Li, but you look like a porcupine on crack! Hahahaha!"  
  
Syaoran tried to put on his "Die and Got to Hell" glare, but it wasn't coming out, not the day before Valentine's. Instead, he just slumped down, looking crestfallen.  
  
Eriol seemed to be laughing harder, Syaoran thought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."  
  
"You really are a dunce, arencha, Li?"  
  
"Whatta you mean?" Li questioned, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well, my mind, the twisted, complex thing, has always known that I would have a use for a card like THIS!" Eriol took out… the Barber?  
  
"Yes, Li, the Barber; this little beauty will wash, dry, cut, and style your hair, so long as you feed it some oatmeal…. hey, I told you I was bored in England! Don't look at me that way!"  
  
Yes, Eriol was truly twisted, but Li went along anyway… hey, it's a free haircut, right?  
  
Eriol threw out the card and snapped; he had long since mastered contract magic. Out popped a red, white, and blue striped woman, with her colors twisting like a barber pole. She took one look at Li and started laughing, which set Eriol to laughing again. Li just glared at them both.  
  
After a few more minutes, the card still hadn't started Li's hair.  
  
"What's wrong, Eriol?"  
  
"Uh… it wants half up front."  
  
Li fell on the floor, then got up and complied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, baby, you looked beautiful!" Said Beatrice, the owner of Le Boutique. She was glowing, admiring her handy work.  
  
"Oh my…" Sakura looked in the mirror. All the gunk from earlier had been removed, her face and hair had been washed, and then Beatrice had applied the make up. Unlike other girls, Sakura barely needed any make up, for, underneath all of the foundation, her coloring was completely complementary. The woman had done something with powder, a compact, and lipstick, and now Sakura looked airbrushed.  
  
"Hehe, I thought that the lipstick would look nice on you." Beatrice seemed amused by Sakura's astonishment. She paused, looking ponderous, but then she spoke. "Sakura, baby, you think you'd like to be a model? It'd be great for you, and this here business. Who wouldn't want to shop where Super Model Sakura does?" She studied Sakura's features. "I don't think that this decision should be rushed into. Here, honey, why don't you take these; this is what I used on you; you can change things up a bit if you want. Just… comeback in a week or so, lemme know how this all sits with ya. Meantime, you point that Show-Ran boy out to me. He must be real cute!" B. smiled and walked Sakura to the front of the store.  
  
Sakura was thinking on this the whole time, her brow furrowed in puzzlement. Suddenly the crease in her forehead smoothed a little and she turned and hugged the storeowner.  
  
"Thank you B, for everything. I think I will think about that." Sakura said, earnestly. Then she looked horrified for a moment.  
  
"Oh no, what if my make up gets all over his shirt? Oh, oh, oh no!" Sakura was nearly in tears.  
  
B simply laughed as she said "Sakura, didn't you notice? 1. You're not wearing all that much make up, and 2. It's all no smudge! Is this really your first time in a beauty boutique?"  
  
Sakura thought about earlier that day, in 'Beautify You', but lied anyway. "Uh… yeah." She flushed slightly pink.  
  
"Oh, Sugar, you got a long way to go! See ya!" B left Sakura standing in the mallway, thinking of how to get back to her friends, how to get home. She was lost in thought as she was walking when suddenly she heard familiar voices.  
  
"She's so pretty!"  
  
"I'm so jealous!"  
  
"Humph, I'm prettier than her."  
  
"SHH, she'll hear you!"  
  
"Just walk up and ask her!"  
  
"Okay, OKAY! I'm going"  
  
Suddenly someone was standing in front of Sakura. Sakura nearly ran her over, but then she looked at who it was.  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura exclaimed, then began crying. She nearly jumped on Meiling, hugging her.  
  
"Excuse me? Ma'am? What the hell are you doing?" Meiling seemed genuinely confused.  
  
'She must not realize it's me.'  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Meiling, it's me, Sakura, and I think I may have ruined your tank." Sakura looked into Meiling's eyes.  
  
'My Goodness! Her make up is perfect! And it hasn't even smudged with her crying! She looks like an angel!' Meiling thought. She quickly masked her surprise and tried to act cold and angry.  
  
"You know, we were worried sick about you! I had just walked out of Sanrio when all of a sudden I see a bunch of girls calling for you. We've been looking all over for you! You're so inconsiderate!"  
  
If Meiling thought this would make Sakura feel grateful, she was mistaken; it just set Sakura to crying again.  
  
"Oh, oh, ohhh! I KNOW I was inconsiderate to run away from my friends like that, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Oh, Sakura-baka, don't cry, don't cry. I didn't mean that, I was just worried." Meiling said, hugging the sniffling Sakura. "Let's walk back to the others."  
  
"Oh… okay."  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Things lasted like this until they got to the cars.  
  
"Tomoyo, could you take home the others? I want to have a talk with Sakura."  
  
"Sure, Meiling. C'mon, you guys."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Tomoyo's House the Next Day  
  
Sakura was in the powder room, scrutinizing her overall appearance. Would Syaoran think her make up was ugly?  
  
Sakura thought about yesterday, about everything that B had said, about her talk with Meiling.  
  
Flash  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know that Li loves you."  
  
She knew.  
  
"Well… just so you know… I love you too."  
  
"HOE!?!?!"  
  
"Hahaha, not like THAT, Sakura! I mean, Li's my cousin. You're like a sister to me, you know?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I always wanted a sister."  
  
"Okay, but… I'm the older, pretty sister, okay?"  
  
Flash  
  
You know that Li loves you. Yes, she knew. She stopped fretting and decided her course of action.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the car and started walking toward the gate of Li's apartment. When she had arrived at Li's apartment door, she was met with a surprise.  
  
"Mademoiselle," Eriol smiled at Sakura, kissing her hand. She seemed shocked at first, and then smiled at Eriol, placing her hand on his outstretched arm. He led her into the living room, which was decorated beautifully, and left her there, wondering what was next.  
  
After waiting for a few moments, she heard a slight gasp to her right. She whirled to face it, and gasped in turn, then smiled and blushed. Syaoran was standing there, in black slacks and a pink shirt, which only he could pull off. His hair was… slightly more tame than usual, but it looked good.  
  
He crossed his hands behind is back and glanced to the left, where Sakura had walked in with Eriol. His eyes took on a mischievous hue and he approached her. As he bent his head over her hand, he whispered,  
  
"Just go along… 'Ello, Sakoora, you're looking quite lovely." He said, his voice sounding suspiciously English.  
  
"Oh, thank hyou, Shaoron, not too shabby there, yourself."  
  
"Oh, come now, let's stop oll this poppy cock, on to dinner. Butler!"  
  
Eriol came in from the door, looking murderous.  
  
"I do NOT talk like that!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran doubled over with laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were travelling down the road in a limousine, chauffeured by the "butler" Eriol. They had already had dinner.  
  
Flash  
  
"So what is this 'Moonlight Rendezvous', hmm?" Sakura asked, between mouthfuls of filet mignon.  
  
"You'll just have to wait." Syaoran had replied, trying to cover his smile, lifting his fork to his mouth.  
  
Flash  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the limo, then lifted Sakura out after him. Instead of releasing her hand when she was standing, he swept his other arm around her waist, in a dancing stance.  
  
Sakura put her free hand to her mouth, slightly confused.  
  
Syaoran, laughing, explained. "This is the 'Rendezvous' part."  
  
There were soft lights set up all around the park, and a surround sound stereo system hidden in the bushes, all courtesy of Tomoyo, who was hiding in the trees with her camera. (^.^)  
  
Sakura gasped, then smiled and put her hand on Syaoran's shoulder. He nodded toward Eriol, who promptly disappeared, turning on the music.  
  
As their dancing rounded toward the center of the park, the fountain went off, catching the colors of the lighting perfectly, reflecting off of Sakura's face.  
  
'I don't think she knows how beautiful she is,' thought Syaoran.  
  
'Oh, he's so great! How many guys would wear pink for their girlfriend?' Thought Sakura.  
  
And they danced all night, staring deep into each other's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all that dancing, they finally fell back into the limo, laughing. They drove back to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
As they neared the apartment, Sakura fell asleep, leaning on Syaoran's shoulder, his arm around her.  
  
He carried her up to his apartment, where Eriol opened the door for him.  
  
"Thanks, man, you were a big help." Said Syaoran.  
  
"No prob. She sure is cute when she's asleep." Said Eriol, teasing Syaoran.  
  
"I think I should feel complimented, but aren't you in love with Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran, being mischievous on purpose.  
  
Eriol flushed a bright pink; Syaoran laughed. "See ya, thanks for all the help." He intoned, dismissing Eriol.  
  
Eriol closed the door behind him. Syaoran then walked into his bedroom and laid Sakura on his bed, tucking in the covers around her.  
  
He slept on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke up and walked into his room. He gazed at Sakura's features, her make up still perfectly in place.  
  
'She really does look like an angel,' Syaoran thought. 'I hate to wake her… I could watch her like this for hours.'  
  
Luckily, he didn't have to.  
  
Sakura slowly woke up, gracefully blinking her eyes. She saw Syaoran and smiled. He was wearing a huge T-shirt and boxers, which he had just realized were… quite skimpy. He hurried to his closet and grabbed a robe. Sakura, seeing this, laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, but you're not going walk home in that, are you?"  
  
Sakura looked down at herself, surprised.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at… something else." She lied. She asked Syaoran if she could borrow some clothes for the walk home. He complied and stood there.  
  
"Uh, Li?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've got to change you know."  
  
Syaoran smiled devilishly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm going. *grumble, grumble*"  
  
When Sakura had finished changing, she was wearing a huge T-shirt and Syaoran's 3rd grade shorts. Syaoran blushed slightly as he noticed just how short they were.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Sakura.  
  
As they walked down the road, admiring the beautiful flowers budding everywhere, Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. He slipped his arm around her, pulling her still closer.  
  
When they finally arrived at the door of her house, Sakura hugged Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you," She said and smiled.  
  
"Oh, 'thank you?' That's all I get? How do I know you really mean it?" He said, with a wicked grin.  
  
"Hmm… how about if I make dinner for you tomorrow?"  
  
"You were gonna do that anyway."  
  
"How about…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You come inside…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"We go upstairs…"  
  
"Then?"  
  
Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear. He blushed furiously, and then started laughing.  
  
"Or how about you just give me a good bye kiss?"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
They stood there kissing, Syaoran running his hand down Sakura's back, Sakura rubbing Syaoran's neck, when, suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Sakura! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BRAT! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura each opened one eye to see a fuming red Touya.  
  
Touya rounded on Syaoran, clasped his hands around Li's neck, and bumped Sakura out of the way.  
  
"Stop! Stop it, Touya, you're killing him!"  
  
"Help… Me… Someone…. Help…"  
  
Just then Fujitaka called for breakfast, and came out to see what all the commotion was. When he saw the scene, his son choking his daughter's boyfriend (whom he thought was a nice young man), he caught Touya in a headlock, shouting "Run, boy, Run!"  
  
Sakura grabbed Syaoran and took off, then stopped about 100 yards away and kissed him, letting him bend her backwards.  
  
"Bye," She smiled.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER! AHHHHH!"  
  
Syaoran laughed and ran home, stopping to blow a kiss at Sakura as he rounded the corner.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
................................................................  
Well........................................................  
Ahem.......................................................  
So............................................................  
  
Any way.  
I'm an aspiring author, and love the kawaii Syaoran and Sakura... they're so... kawaii ^.^ Anyway, I'm trying to improve my writing, and i'd really appreciate a few reviews... say... 4-5 hundred? yeah, well... I'm trying to find a good writing style to stick with, one that a majority of people like... i dont know... what think thou of this one? I'm working on 2 new ones, one might be an ongoing... the first is "Cabin Trip", the other is "Sakura in China" or "Exchange"... i dunno, i suck at titles ^.^; anyway, be a RESPONSIBLE READER! yeah yeah, thanks for ready my crappy work... i appreciate any comments ^.^ (I smile too much ^.^)  
  
By the way: I don't own any of this; Clamp stole the characters and stuff before I could copy right them, but everything else is MINE!  



End file.
